


Endurance

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Challenge: Sex toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance

When you first started working for Oswald, he intrigued you with his handsome look; his bright eyes, raven hair and always wearing the most exclusive suits. You always had a thing for men in suits. So it only became natural for you to start flirting with him and soon you had him in your power, wrapped around your little finger. It wouldn`t go a day without him wanting to fuck you, anytime and everywhere. 

Today you had something special planned for him and it would include him being in control over you for once. Tucked into your panties and nestled against your clit was a special toy you bought for this purpose. It’s was a vibrator that pairs with a smartphone app. You had installed the app on his phone the day before, and now you were going to show him how to use it. With luck, he would keep you on the edge all day, and then be ready to take you as soon as his meetings were finished.

It was a little awkward walking around with a vibrator in your underwear. It was shaped to curve around your pubic bone, rest against your clit and covered your opening entirely. It didn`t go inside, but there was a raised part that nestles pleasantly between your lips. Sitting on it wasn’t uncomfortable, but the pressure meant you were aware of it even when it wasn’t doing anything.

You texted him from the kitchen and told him to open the app and turn it on. A moment later, you jumped as you felt the toy rumble into life. You suppressed a giggle, and told him to turn it off, but gave him permission to use it throughout the day.

The next two hours were delightful agony. The first time he turned it on you were walking in to the meeting room with drinks for everyone and you tripped and nearly fell. With a smirk on his lips. he asked innocently, “Are you alright dear?”

“Y…yes sir.”

After that you were on your tip toes the whole time, never knowing when he would turn it on again. He would let you go for 10 or 20 minutes with nothing, and then quickly take it from the lowest setting to the highest and then back down again.

A few minutes into one of the meetings, you felt the toy purr to life at the lowest setting. You made eye contact with Oswald and glared a warning at him, but he just winked. A moment later, the buzzing began to intensify. Slowly, over about 30 seconds, it built in intensity before peaking and gradually decreasing. He repeated this pattern, the intensity coming in waves, but never entirely going away. Sometimes he let it linger a little longer at a higher intensity, or didn’t take it down very much before going back up.

You have no idea what was said at that meeting, you were just grateful that you were just there as a secretary, taking notes. But even that became impossible, in fact, what you did was gripping the arms of your chair and squeezing your legs tightly together, desperately trying not to have an orgasm. You were grateful for the cardigan since your nipples were rock-hard and strained against the fabric of your top, yearning to be touched.

Your world kept shrinking, getting smaller and smaller until you were only barely aware of anything beyond the rumbling against your vulva, terrified that any minute you would lose control and start moaning. You struggled to keep your breathing even and your expression neutral, but not sure how successful you were, Eventually the meeting ended, and one by one everyone else stood up to leave but you pretended to pick up your notebook but stayed in your seat.

As the room emptied, you looked at Oswald and he had an insufferable grin on his face, but at that moment, you only cared that he was in control of your orgasm. You licked your lips and nodded at him.

He smiled and then the wave crested. The vibrator rumbled to full intensity, and you leaned forward, pressed your clit more firmly against it. Your eyes were open, but your vision was fading and you gripped the arms of your chair tightly and cried out.

The orgasm washed over you and you felt how the walls of your pussy clenched, craved a cock to squeeze. Your insides throbbed rhythmically as a wave of warmth covered your entire body, starting from your core and radiated outward. Exhaling, you felt your body relax and after a moment, you slumped back in your chair. Thankfully, Oswald took the hint and turned the toy off.

Without saying a word, you stepped forward and leaned over the table and prayed he would take the hint. You desperately needed his cock inside you. Mercifully, you felt your skirt being lifted around your waist, and your panties being pulled down to your knees. The toy fell out and landed on the floor with a thump, but you didn’t care. You could feel the cool air against your lips, coated in your juices and you grinned when you heard the rustle of fabric as Oswald undid his belt. A moment later, you felt the hot skin of his cock press against your ass.

Squirming you tried to get him in position as he rub his cock into your slit. You gasped as he pushed forward, your body offered no resistance and he buried his cock to the hilt. He paused then, gripped your hips tightly before he started fucking you. You dropped to your elbows on the wooden table as he started thrusting harder and it was all you could do to stay upright. His cock filled you perfectly and your inner walls gripped him tightly. You could feel your juices flowing, dripping down your thighs and onto your panties, stretched tight around your knees. The wet sounds seemed incredibly loud as it echoed against the walls.

Oswald`s thrusts were eager and edging toward frantic. He let go of your hips, reached around to your front and ripped your top down. You heard a bit of fabric tear but didn’t care at all. The cool air was nice, and feeling your breasts sway with your fucking turned you on even more.

“Pull my hair,” you whispered, not sure if he could even hear you. You felt a hand wrap around your ponytail and slowly, firmly pull. Your head leaned back, causing your back to arch and your tits to stick forward. You panted shamelessly and he thrusted urgently into you, and suddenly you felt gush of wetness run down your leg.

“Oh god, come on, cum,” you moaned. In response, you felt his pace quicken. His cock slammed deep, his breathing became ragged… 

“Fuck!…,” he grunted.

Then with one last forceful thrust he froze. Feeling his cock twitching deep inside you, you clenched around him, eager to feel everything.

Oswald released your hair, and you collapsed against the table. He stepped back and his cock slipped out with his cum dripping out of you and you felt a cool breeze on the sticky mess between your thighs.

After a moment, you regained the ability to think straight, and you pulled yourself together. You stepped out of your panties and used them to wipe up most of the wetness on your legs, and let your skirt fall back into place, covering up the rest.

Then you walked over to where Oswald was collapsed on his throne, still catching his breath. You gave him a kiss on the cheek and wrapped your panties around his cock before pulling his boxers back up and buttoning his pants.

“I’ll see you tonight, Ozzie,” you said, preparing to leave.

“I love you,” he said casually. You paused. That was…interesting… you hesitated a moment and then smiled to yourself.

“I know,” you replied, and walked out, looking forward to tonight.


End file.
